kof_memorialfandomcom-20200215-history
Krizalid
Krizalid (クリザリッド, Kurizariddo) acts as the mid and final boss of The King of Fighters '99. He was designed to be a stylish and earnestly strong boss, though the supervising designer at the time admits, "I think I overdid it a little." A number of Krizalid's unused graphics were made available to the public in the Dreamcast release of the title. He is voiced by Yoshiyuki Iwamoto and Eiji Yano. Story He was made to be the ultimate Kyo Kusanagi clone, outfitted with a special suit to feed data of fighters into his body during battle. This was achieved by cloning K' (rather than Kyo directly). As a side effect, he gained some of K's memories and believed Whip to be his sister. He was ordered to activate the thousands of Kyo clones around the world by using his suit. In order to gather the battle data necessary for the activation period, he fights the winning team of the King of Fighters tournament. After his defeat, his superior neutralizes the Kyo clones and attempts to kill Krizalid by throwing a boulder to crush him. In the normal ending, Heidern inquires if Krizalid remembers his real name. He simply cannot remember and dies shortly after. In KoF 2001, he resurfaces, revived by the Original Zero, and fights alongside him. After the team defeats them, Krizalid dies again, though it is not known whether it was in the spaceship or during Igniz' fall. His soul is then absorbed by Verse. When Verse is subsequently defeated, Krizalid's soul emerges from it along with many others, and is suspected to be alive again as a result. Personality He is extremely powerful and he knows that, being very cocky and megalomaniacal at times, but he will serve NESTS loyally, no matter what. However, without his special suit his fighting abilities are still top-notch, and deep down he has a hard-working, earnest personality. He was incredibly loyal to Whip, with whom he shared a sibling-like bond. Powers * Pyrokinesis - Because of his blood, Krizalid can control fire. ** Create Fire - Krizalid can create fire from thin air. ** Fire Body - Krizalid can put his body on fire. ** Explosion - Krizalid can create an explosion around him or his opponent. * Energy Projectile - Krizalid can fire a projectile of energy that hits his enemy twice. * Energy Attacks - Krizalid can infuse his attacks with energy. * Slashing Hands - Krizalid's hands can pierce and cut. * Cutting Aura - Krizalid can create an aura of cutting energy around his hands. * Cutting Wind - Krizalid can create an air current that can also cut anyone it touches. * Multiple Attacks - Krizalid can attack several times at high speed. Fighting Style Krizalid is an extremely powerful fighter sporting an inevitable anti-air move, high-gauge projectiles and dash attacks that are somewhat inescapable. Krizalid's Mid-Boss form isn't as powerful as his End-Boss self. Krizalid, like K', also has the ability to use flames, and some people consider Krizalid as the second clone of Kyo Kusanagi. Like most SNK Bosses, Krizalid is ridiculously strong, and inflicts above average damage, but suffers from having a poor quality AI if the player finds a "boring pattern" to take down Krizalid. Music * Mechanical Bliss - The King of Fighters '99, first fight. * My Dear Fallen Angel - The King of Fighters '99, second fight. * Cutting Edge - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match * Vs Krizalid - The King of Fighters 2 Game Appearances * The King of Fighters '99 - Sub Boss and Final Boss * The King of Fighters 2000 - as a PS2 Maniac Striker for K' * The King of Fighters 2001 - as a Striker for Zero * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - final boss and assisting Zero; also in the winpose after defeat K' * The King of Fighters 2 - battle character Mobile AppearancesEdit * Days of Memories (fourth title) - unplayable Cameo AppearancesEdit * The King of Fighters 2000 - in-game scenarios * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - as a statue in Rugal's stage * The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise * The King of Fighters 2002 - ending credits * The King of Fighters XIV - As one of Verse's winquotes against K'. See Also Cards Sprites Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Clones Category:Irish Characters Category:Humans